


As a moth to a flame

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [12]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Make out session with edge lord, angsty i guess, avenger - Freeform, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: He is poison, rotten and dangerous. Yet you couldn’t help it.





	As a moth to a flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hah I completely forget to press upload for this one XD.  
> Anyway this one is a bit short bit I hope you all enjoy some time with Dantes :D

He is poison, rotten and dangerous. Yet you couldn’t help it.

Like he warned, his touch burns against your skin, maybe it was his the poison and darkness he was always going on about yet you blame on the stark contrast of body temperature. 

“You keep coming to me, am I that addicting?”

He is mocking you, your dependance and want for him. The darkness of the hides how your skin flushes at his words, but you have a feeling he knows anyway. Dantes feels most comfortable in the dark, hidden away form the light that sometimes shines so bright, hidden from your gaze.

Your knees are on either side of his legs, placing you in his lap. A moan leaves your lips when he nips at the junction where your neck and shoulder meet. 

When had you discarded your jacket?

He loves to leave marks, so that even in the light, you would be remembered of the time you sought him out, that you are his.

Your fingers trace random patterns on the skin of his chest that was exposed by your eager hands. From smooth skin to jagged patches of scar tissue. His hand tangles itself roughly in your hair jerking your head to meet his golden gaze.

“Let me show you what lies beyond love and hate, master.”

You couldn’t get a sound out as he crushes his lips against yours. It hurts, he is greedy, he wants it all. Everything and more and you are more than willing to give it him.

Only his name falls from your lips as he pulls away. And he laughs, it is such a crude laugh, but it didn't sound so empty as before. Dantes pulls you close him and this time you tangle your fingers in his silver hair, before you start another soul searing kiss. 

As an avenger, he wants to see the world burn by his hands to end everyone and everything that wronged him. But you, his dear master, he wanted you to burn only for him, brightly and never ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this one  
> Anyway you all can look forward these servants!  
> \- Robin Hood  
> \- Gawain
> 
> For general shit posting about Fate Grand Order, my main blog is [ Fate Grand Disorders ](https://fategranddisorders.tumblr.com//) and for FGO specific fics this is [ my side blog ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
